


call me any, anytime

by ArchaeologistFromTheFuture



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture/pseuds/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture
Summary: Matt grumbles, runs a palm over his face, and picks up his phone, “Hello…”Silence.“Alex?” He questions, his voice filled with concern, but she doesn’t respond.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	call me any, anytime

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot for your quarantine pleasure...

This wasn’t the first time Matt managed to invade her dreams, in fact, it was a frequent recurrence. She’d wake up feeling hot and bothered, frustrated that she couldn’t go to him for some relief, though she’s sure that if she did, he probably wouldn’t deny her advances. 

In this particular dream, he’d been all over her. He’d dipped his head down to lavish her breasts with his mouth. Her back was arched as she writhed below him. 

She subconsciously begins tracing the swell of her breasts, dipping her hand under the fabric of her negligee to feel the hardened nipple and roll it between her forefinger and thumb. 

She closes her eyes and her fantasy continues. He leans down until she can feel his hot breath on her neck and whispers in her ear how magnificent her body is, how incredibly sensitive her perfect breasts are, and how he could spend hours making her come by only using his mouth and hands. He kisses her hard - the passion behind the kiss makes her entire body shudder - before he continues to move his lips down, blazing a fiery trail to her abdomen. 

Alex groans and her hand follows the same path his lips do, stopping at the waistband of her blush panties, knowing that he would tease her so, so brilliantly before finally giving in and dipping a finger inside.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to find out how wet you are…” He groans, looking up at her. “I bet you are soaking.”

He pushes his knee between hers, prompting her to spread her legs further apart. 

She squeezes her legs together, clenching her thigh muscles in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs. She bets she’s wet, too, and she can’t resist the urge to find out much longer. 

She runs her fingers over the damp fabric. Her lips part at the feeling of her own arousal. She continues to stroke herself through her underwear until her body quivers and she needs more stimulation. 

She slips her hand inside of her panties and sighs. She parts herself and slides her fingers up and down, coating them thoroughly. Once satisfied, she begins circling her clit in the same manner he does. 

She can practically feel his breath between her legs as she pushes her fingers inside, thrusting them at a slow but methodical pace. 

“Oh, Matt…” She cries as she increases the pace of her thrusts. In and out more quickly and at an angle this time, enjoying the sensation of pulling them almost all the way out and then back in again. She throws her head back when she adds another finger and her body stretches to accommodate it.

If she’d been in a less aroused and less distracted state, she would’ve realized that her phone took that as a cue to call Matt.

The sound of his ringtone wakes Matt up. He leans over to swipe ‘ignore’ but stops when he sees her name. 

Matt grumbles, runs a palm over his face, and picks up his phone, “Hello…” 

Silence.

“Alex?” He questions, his voice filled with concern, but she doesn’t respond.

When he’s about to speak again, he hears a breathy moan and then his name. He thinks she’d sound the same way she would if he was in between her legs, teasing her with his tongue. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say another word. Instead, he listens…

She throws her face into the pillow. “Fuck, please, Matt. Don’t stop.” 

The words are faint but he hears them well enough to know exactly what she’s doing. He should hang up. 

His cock twitches in response to her whimpers. The thought of her pleasuring herself to thoughts of him is something he’d fantasized about, hell something he’d gotten off to several times, but hearing it was almost too much for him to bear. He felt almost shameful for listening into his co-star’s self-session but if she was going to use him as her masturbation fuel then he sure as hell could do the same. 

In her fantasy, his pants are off and he’s stroking himself in front of her. She shivers with anticipation as he teases her with the head of his cock, running it up and down her cunt. When he enters her, they both groan. He stills for a moment, allowing her to get comfortable before he begins moving his hips. 

“Fuck, Matt, faster…”

Matt listens as he strokes his cock through his boxers, thankful for his vivid imagination. He can see her on her bed, her legs spread apart and her feet together, grinding against her hand. He grasps his cock firmly, applying pressure while he fucks his own hand. 

He wants nothing more than to be inside of her. He wants to feel her muscles contracting around his cock while he fucks her from behind, his hand occasionally coming up to smack her ass to watch the rosey flesh bounce when he pulls his hand away. 

She can feel her orgasm building and there isn’t much she can do to prolong it or prevent it from happening so quickly. She knows it’s going to be so good, though. 

When she closes her eyes, sees his arms shaking over top of her and she can tell that he’s not going to hold on much longer either. 

“Come for me…” She hears him say, but instead of a command she’d consider it to be more pleading than demanding. 

“Oh God,” she cries. Her muscles contract and her body convulses. 

Matt can hear her coming and it sends him over the edge. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles. He bites his bottom lip and spills himself onto his stomach. He continues stroking himself gently until his cock stops twitching in his hand.

Alex sighs and extracts her fingers. She’s spent but she misses feeling full. She stares up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath.

As Matt’s arousal subsides, he becomes aware that he’s still on the line. If he hangs up now, there’s a chance that she won’t know that he was eavesdropping on her. He grabs a tissue to clean to quickly himself up. 

Alex hears her phone vibrate. A text from her daughter to make sure she made it home alright.

“Ugh,” She picks up the phone in frustration and her eyes widen. He hears her gasp and then the line goes dead. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Update 8/17:
> 
> Hello everyone,
> 
> Thank you for your feedback. I know it takes time to read a fic and then leave a comment.
> 
> I hope you're all healthy and happy. I am planning on writing another chapter to wrap this one-shot up but things have gotten busy here... In the meantime, I have to figure out how the conversation should begin so if you're interested in throwing some ideas around with me, feel free to message me on https://anarchaeologistfromthefuture.tumblr.com/


End file.
